


I'm going to take back my own life with victory

by HistoriaGloria



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of hurt/comfort, Set during episode 115, The Excellent Wives, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaGloria/pseuds/HistoriaGloria
Summary: 'Allura Vysoren, member of the Arcana Pansophical, the so-called Wizard of Emon, stands at the Quadroad, staring up at the undead Titan, who stands, frozen, in the centre of the city.'Allura and Kima share a moment in Vasselheim as Vecna is defeated.





	I'm going to take back my own life with victory

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love Vox Machina?  
Not that I don't also love Mighty Nein, I really do, just something about VM worked its way into my heart.  
Especially with these two lovely women.
> 
> Also, I was definitely listening to Cantata Pansophical's take on One Last Time, whilst writing this. Is it obvious from you know, the title?  
Hope you all enjoy it!

It's strangely loud and quiet at the same time in Vasselheim. Allura Vysoren, member of the Arcana Pansophical, so-called Wizard of Emon, stands at the Quadroads, staring up at the undead Titan who stands, frozen, in the centre of the city. Around her, the townspeople are still fleeing, still running, still frantic. But here, it is quiet.

She's no warrior, not anymore and she knows this. But her friends, some of her oldest and most trusted friends are. And she's been so worried for them. Kima, her beautiful wife, is safe; she knows that. Kima has been helping clear the streets of undead, something she's very talented at and so Allura doesn't worry so much about her.

No, Allura worries for the rag-tag group of friends, of family, called Vox Machina. She met them so long ago, when they were still calling themselves The S.H.I.T.S. And she watched as they grew from an uneasy alliance of lost children to heroes. Waiting for them to return to Whitestone after tackling Thordak, The Cinder King, had been hard enough. But this seems harder. She stands at the foot of the Titan, desperately scouring the skies for them.

For any member of Vox Machina.

For Grog, with all his rage and power, but his even greater love for his family.

For Pike, The Chosen of Sarenrae, with her light and love but her anger burns as bright as Grog's when her family are threatened.

For Scanlan, The Chosen of Ioun, the jokester and lady-killer, but under it all, a fiercely powerful and selfless individual.

For Percy, the youngest of the group, barely more than a child, no longer corrupted and angry, now the pride of his city.

For Vex, The Chosen of Pelor, once so focused on exceeding her station, now satisfied with the family she has cultivated.

For Keyleth, The Voice of the Tempest, a powerful and intelligent Druid, overcoming her nervousness.

For Vax, The Chosen of the Raven Queen, no longer skittish and afraid of his own shadow, now, oh so dangerous and happy in himself.

Allura has watched them grow into their name, into their power, into their role as heroes.

But seeing them in the council meeting before they went to take on Vecna, glowing with the blessings of the gods, she almost cried. They went to challenge the Undying King without fear or regrets.  
And for so long, she thought that she would never see them again.

As she stares up, trying to catch a glimpse of Thar Amphala, a hand touches her own. She turns to look and there stands Kima, her dark skin dirty with grime and armour lightly dented.

"It's over?" she asks. "Allie, is it over?" Allura looks up with a smile as the sun begins to shine on Vasselheim once more.

"It's over. Vox Machina did it."

"Vox Machina did it, those bastards," Kima breathes, gripping Allura's hand tightly. The wizard smiles, rubbing her thumb over her hand gently.

"You're safe?" Allura asks quietly, after a moment of silence.

"I'm good. Undead are my shit, you know that, babe."

"I know, I'm just checking." Kima tugs on her collar and Allura obediently bends down so the paladin can kiss her cheek.

"Don't you fret."

"Occupational hazard of being married to you," she teases before they fall quiet again.

"You're worried about them, aren't you, Allie?" Kima asks, after moment.

"Aren't you?" Allura responds.

"No," says Kima, with a half smile. "They're gonna come home. I know it. They're a stubborn bunch of assholes; they always come back." Allura gives a quiet chuckle and kneels down to embrace Kima tightly.

"I will never be thankful enough to them for bringing you back to me." Kima hugs her tightly back. She smells of dust and sweat and decay, but Allura can't bring herself to care.

"Don't ever tell them, but, well, same. Getting to see you again, to fall in love with you all over again, Allie, is the best gift Bahamut could have ever given me." Allura's eyes well up and she clutches tighter at her wife.

"I love you, Kima of Vord."

"I love you too, Allura Vysoren." Kima leans back to look at Allura, reaching up to dash away the tears in her eyes.

"The ever favoured object of my heart," Allura whispers, head pressed against Kima's own.

"After this is all over, we move back to Emon. We take a really fucking long vacation," grunts Kima and Allura laughs wetly, kissing Kima's cheeks.

"What about Marquet? We could go to the Bay of Gifts?" she suggests and Kima nods, her grin wide.

"I'm sure with the right conversations with Shaun or J'mon, we can get some good recommendations," chuckles the paladin. Allura gives a little smile in response.

"We need to help with the rebuilding here and in Emon first."

"Ugh, fine," grunts Kima but Allura knows that she would never leave Vasselheim when it was so scattered. She strokes Kima's dusty hair out of her face and nods a little.

"But after that, I promise, we can go away, anywhere in the world you want," Allura murmurs and Kima grins.

"I like the idea of Marquet. It'll be fun. Be nice to see you in something other than your wizards' garb." And Allura's cheeks go dark pink at the teasing wink that Kima gives her.

"As, as you wish." 

"You know I love it when you blush like that," teases Kima, which only makes Allura shuffle more. 

There is a long moment of silence and Allura slowly stands up, inhaling deeply.

"I want to remember this moment forever, Kima. I want to remember standing here at the base of this titan, with you. The world safe once again."

"And we will remember it for as long as we live, Allie," Kima says, uncharacteristically somber as she holds Allura's hand tighter. "Here we stand, yet again the survivors." Allura tightens her grip on Kima's hand, thinking of their own group; not all had come home after the battles against Thordak, about the members of the council who hadn't escaped Emon. About Tiberius who had died defending Draconia from Vorugal. 

"They would all be proud of us," says Kima and Allura startles.

"How did you-"

"You have a very particular facial expression for mourning," replies the paladin with a small mournful smile. "You were thinking of those we've lost. They would be proud of you. Of us." And Allura gives a smile, warm and reassuring.

"I know they would. I'm proud of us."

"Good."

There they stand. The paladin of Bahamut and the wizard of Emon. They stand in the ruins of Vasselheim, quiet. And over their heads flies a huge brass dragon and Allura smiles, leaning down to give Kima a lingering kiss.

They're safe.

They won.


End file.
